Elevators can KILL seriously
by AlagadNgSaging
Summary: Kagura and Sougo have been stuck in an elevator for hours. They are starting to loose limbs, patience and... control... yihee! rated K for moronic violence!xD This is my first fanfic... please give it a shot...hohoho
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

If ever Kagura will hate anyone more than his father['s baldness], it would definitely be HIM. No, even his father lacking of hair can't compare. **SHE HATES HIM**. He irritates her more than anyone… more than anything. For her, if it wasn't for Gin-chan and Shinpachi, this guy would probably callous the reputation of the entire earth male populous.

He is a sadist, a scum, a sadist, an idiot, a sadist, an arrogant, a sadist, a-

"Oi, China. Glares and curses don't actually work on me, I'm immune to those. If you really want to get rid of me… forget it. You'll never get rid of me." Sougo declared while trying to apply first-aid measures on his NEWLY broken leg- Obviously made BY China. "Yosh. Next. China, give me your hand."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're still glaring."

"And cursing."

"It won't work."

"I'm still hoping."

"…"

"…"

Sougo let out an irritated groan. This China musume has been trying to get into his nerves for the nth time this day. '_Just a little more and you'll hit BINGO, China bitch_.' He closed his eyes to control his surging irritation. "Whatever China, it's not like it is my obligation to heal you anyway."

Kagura grabs Sougo by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL SADIST? What's with 'it-is-no-my-obligation' statement? You're the one that get us into this mess, YOU BASTARD!"

"Who got us into what mess?" Sougo gradually open his eyes in threatening fashion and Kagura easily receive the message. She loosens her grip. "Has your brain broke together with your hand?" His face grew dark.

"…"

"You're the one who attacked me first." Sougo's face grew darker.

"…"

"You're the one who broke your own arm." His face grew darker than before.

"…"

"You're the one who banged this damn elevator and got us stuck here, China bitch!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"And you're the one who-"

"OK! STOP! I get it, OK? IT'S ALL MY FAULT! Stop killing me with my conscience! I'm crying bastard! See? There are tears! Tears of remorse and regret!"

Sougo squinted his eyes to focus. She is –indeed- crying.

"… Still, you're the one who-"

"SHUT UP!" She curled up in fetal position, with her head, as if hit by the hammer of conscience, face-down between her legs. "You're enjoying this, don't you?" *sobs sobs* "Am I the first victim of this ruthless killing method?"

He smirked.

Kagura cocked her head up, ready to fire an ArmaLite of curses while strangling him to death… that sounds nice… but she can't. Everything is, indeed, her fault. She left her head hanging again. _'I'm not the only one to be blame, you know. If he hadn't flirted with that Miss-Elevator-Operator none of these should have happen. Yes. It is his fault too. He is talking merrily with that… that… that…'_ she felt an ache somewhere as she brews over their **obvious** difference.

'_She is definitely… cup C.'_

There was a looooooooo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ooooooonnng silence…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhmmmm… China?"

"Hmmm?"

"Just looking at it… won't make it any bigger."

3

2

1

"UUuurrrrrYaaaAaaaaaaAAA!"

=2 minutes later=

"Weee… wooo… waaaaaaaaAAAA!" Kagura cries in pain in every move her **TWO** broken hands make. "This is your…" *sobs sobs* "DaaaaAAAAAaaammmNNNN YOUUU!"

Sougo sang, grinning. "You have two hands, the left and the right. Both now are broken, the left and the right."

"Shut up!" Kagura sent the most vicious look she can possibly generate. She is talking between her gritting teeth, "I swear, before we get the hell out of here, I'll kick your sorry ass thing!"

"Sure China," he shot a look at the left-over bandage. "This is still good for four more usage, so feel free to disassemble yourself."

Kagura… growls.

* * *

AC:

Yohoho! Greetings!

This chapter seems to be (short, supppperrrrr sshhhhhhooooorrrrtttt). The writer is (lazy, a bummer). (Daaaammmn!, insert other curses)

This is my first fanfic, I tried to make it longer but yeah…lack of time and neurons… but I will update sooner… really sooner… hoho.


	2. The FaaaaaAAAlllllllllll

Greetings! Nothing… I just want to greet. **OTL**

**Preview of chapter I**

Weeeelll… Kagura and Sougo are pissing the hell out of each other…

**Chapter II**

**After 30 minutes**

"No! I said NO! N.O.! NO!" Kagura shouted at the top of her lungs. Sougo has been trying and failed =ehem= and still failing to make her let him treat her wounds. Of course, it would probably be for her best interest, if and only if, he will 'really' treat her wounds. But knowing the guy, she wouldn't take a chance.

_Plus_, she glanced at him, he is looking sideways and is clearly annoyed, she hides a grin. _His persistence to make amends with her, to treat her wounds, or whatever… makes her a bit happy… somehow?-eh? _

Kagura mind slap herself. '_What the hell are you thinking? Are you an idiot?'_

"Geez, China. Would it kill you if you let me take care of you?"

"waaa…ah" Kagura turned pink upon his response. _'What the hell?' _She mind-slap herself again before she thinks of anything stupid. She crosses her arms and tries to look indifferent. "W-Well… w-who knows what you'll do to them, you insufferable jerk. You… you might stab them or-or cook them or peel them or _kiss them_ or- eh?"

_Kiss them._

Kagura was obviously shocked upon the last word, so does the other party. They stared at each other for another looooooOOOOOoooooooonnnnggggg time…

'_Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them.'_ The words echoed through Kagura like one of those record-breaking Katsuraps. '_Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them.' _The two words now sounding as one. '_Kisseem. Kissem. Kisem. Kisem.'_ Her brain is now short-circuit-ing. _'Kisem. Kizem. Kizzat! Kablaaaggg! Kaboommmm!'_ More onomatopoeias- then she explode! _'BOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOm!'_ – Not really.

She felt some heat building up on her face.

Her body is now trembling, not because she is hungry or in a desperate situation. She is shaking for an entirely different reason.

Her eyes focus on his lips without her concern.

In her head she can't help thinking that those lips- Sougo's

lushly,

seductive,

mouth-watering lips

touching-

NO.

KISSING.

HER.

HAND.

"!"

**Meanwhile on the other side of the hopefully-forever-stuck elevator…**

.

" Oi! Gin-san! I heard another scream! It is probably Kagura-chan's. This is bad. Something is really going on in there. I think we should –eh?" Shinpachi abruptly stop upon seeing what is going on behind him. "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

In his back, Gintoki together with the two Shinsengumi officers were arguing in front of a blackboard. On the board:

Who will survive?

Sougo –I Kagura- II

Shinpachi grabs Gintoki by the collar. " Oi! Just what do you think you're doing, You Bastard!"

Gintoki picked his nose and on usual bored tone said, "Well, Shinpachi you know, they have been stuck there for three hours and it'll be probably more than three hours since the good, old technician has diarrhea and looks like he'll be shitting for decades. Knowing those two," Gintoki scooped a ball of boogers, "they probably won't allow each other to get out of there alive. They are probably at their limits by now. We are at our limits too, you know, we are bored."

"… So, you are betting on their lives?"

"You got it, Shinpachi! Finally, you got it! Gin-chan is proud of you."

"What the hell? Have you flush you're conscience on the toilet?"

"Shinpachi the only thing that I will flush in the toilet is my hurl at your insolence. Besides, I'm supporting Kagura here ya' know? In fact, I bet all our money on her monstrous strength. Gin holds Shinpachi firmly, "DO YOU GET IT SHINPACHI? KAGURA IS OUR ONE-WAY TICKET TO EAT DECENTLY!...oh, what are you going to tell us again?"

"Kagura. Is. Screaming. On the other side."  
…

"… WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT? Why haven't you told me earlier! This is bad!" Gintoki face the board again to change his vote from Kagura to Sougo.

"Oi yoruzuya! That's cheating!"

"Gorilla, since when did assuring a sure win cheating?"

"That's the exact meaning of cheating! I pity the China girl, her comrades don't have faith in her. Unlike me, I trust Sougo completely, I'm sure he'll completely seduce her then go for the kill."

"Drop dead bastards! Rot in hell. Bones and all…

Wait a minute…

If Gin-san vote for Kagura and Kondo-san on Sougo, then the other vote from Kagura came from-"

Hijikata innocently puffed a ball of smoke in the air, "What?"

**Back to the hopefully-forever-trapped couples…**

"OI! China! STOP! Stop banging your head on the elevator! We- I might fall you know! We are at the 250th floor!"

'_WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT THHHHHEEEEEEE HEEEEEEELLLL? What's wrong with me? What's with those disgusting fantasies? Why is my face burning? Why does my heart beats so wildly? AND WHY IN HELL I HAVE THIS STRONG URGE TO KISS HIM? Hahaha… Have I gone mad? No, no, no, no…NO! Gin-chan would never take me to a mental hospital. I can never get treated. Hahaha…no, no, no… CURSE YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!'_ Kagura suddenly stop her head-banging uhmmmm….ritual to turn her head and face Sougo. The boy looks terrified and wasted but flowers keep on blooming on his background, on her vision.

'_Damn. He is cute.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura's ritual commences!

'_WaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH! This is bad! This is bad! THIS IS BAAAAAADDDD! Something is wrong! Terribly, Definitely WRONG!It must be the fault of this cursed elevator! I must destroy it! I MUST DESTROY IT !'_

"OI! CHINAAA! CHINAAAA! KAGURAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**!**

**AC:**

**I want to dedicate this fanfic to the bestest friend of my life!**

**Ma Men:**

**Men! Matatawa ka sa next chapter para sayo to! Langya, wag kang magbibigti! Mapuputol yung tali sa buto mo! T^T meeeennn! Kaya mo yan! Hooooooohh! Hirap talaga ng LIFE! Punta ka samin ah! Hindi ako matutulog hanggang sa araw na pumunta ka samin… bahala ka. Sasampalin ka ng mga eyebags ko!**

**To everyone:**

**There is no need to google translate what I just said… It's just an …ahmmm… encouraging rant? I will do my best on the next chapter! Hooohooooo! Expect more nonsense!**

**To those who understand and who didn't:**

**I declare that the whole year of 2012 will be the world friendship- tropatooots year! Yeah! Hug your Friends everyone!**

**Please help me cheer up my friend! Haha! Let's laugh at her face ( just kidding" :D)**

**Lovelots!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two: Notice**

Tsk…

Seriously, tsk,….

Why? Oh…why? WHY THE HELL that some of the words in chapter two are missing? Particularly the SCREAMING PARTS! What the hell ? Afraid of some noisy neighbors? Haha.. just kidding let's make peace, not war. . But seriously, someone got to fix that…

About chapter three: I' really sorry for the very very very late update… tsk. Hehehe. **OTL **

**Chapter III**

**Women Are Not the Only One with Complicated Minds**

Kagura landed on Sougo with painful thud, "Ouch!" As luck may have it, with some help of Physics which I can't possibly explain, the last rope that holds the elevator didn't broke. But the electricity that provides them a light before was now cut off.

In the pitch-black darkness, Kagura pinned Sougo to the ground. Both of her hands gripping hard on his shoulders, like pushing him away (or pushing herself away), just to keep their bodies from touching.

Though as awkward as their position is, none of them move an inch, fearing that if they do, Sa-chan's ancestors, the deities of ropes, will snap their last thread of hope.

"Great! China! Just Great! You should an A+ for stupidity", Said Sougo in full-blast sarcasm.

No response.

"You know, if you really want to die that badly you could have just told me, and not tangling my innocent self on your moronic suicide."

She flinched a bit on the 'innocent' term, but then again, no response.

…

"You can quit the Yoruzuya. Be a moron. You're good at that."

No response.

"-or an explorer your stupidity can get you anywhere."

No response.

.

.

.

"Pea brain!"

"…"

"Skullhead!"

"…"

"Nincompoop!"

"…"

"DUMB! IDIOT! MORON! STUPID! BIRD-BRAIN! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…"

…

"OW! China! Ow! I think I lost my arm! OW!" *vomit sounds* "My kidney! I just vomit my kidney! HEY! HEY STUPID! Biggest loser! Weakest link! ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A FIFTH GRADER? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

.

.

.

No response. Whatsoever.

He slapped her.

"HEY! WHAT D'YOU DID THAT FOR!"

"Oh, China. I'm disappointed. You're alive?... and you can talk?"

.

.

.

No response.

He slapped her again.

"HEY!"

Sougo let out a murderous aura. "Respond- or you'll end up in a body bag."

"J- just shut up."

"You're the idiot here, you can't tell me what to do."

Kagura gripped harder on his shoulders, crushing him. – in response.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

=on the other side=

"It's no good. The old man is still constipating." Kondo said, panting.

"Just how big his large intestine is? We have no choice then. Shinpachi move, I will force-open that blasted elevator!"

"No, Gin-san! What if the elevator will truly fall once you burst it open?"

"What do you want me to do? Pray for that toilet to suck that old man's feces? That's not that easy you bastard!"

"Glasses is right. With that loud crash, even their light was probably cut off, we can't take any chances." Hijikata said just to see a trio of WTF faces in front of him.

Keywords:

Girl

Boy

Alone

Lights off

Thunder

Lightning

.

.

.

"Ha… Haha… That can't be, I mean… haha… its Okita-kun and Kagura we're talking about here. I mean… there is no way…" Gintoki looks like he is half-bothered and half-constipated, just like the rest of them "…right?"

"Ha… Hahaha… That's right Gin-san. There is no way that something like that will happen… haha. They are probably killing each other… ha… haha. One of them might be dead by now. Haha…ha?" *sobs sobs* "Gin-san? Right? Right?"

"G-Get a hold of yourself, Shinpachi! Kagura maybe 16 in this fanfic but she is still a little girl inside. Her brain never grows. D-D-Don't you worry!" Gin shook Shinpachi furiously that something fell. It was Kagura's wallet. Inside there is something that made their jaws drop – Sougo's picture.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT TTHHHEEE HELL IS THIS BASTARD DOING HERE? I can't take this anymore that boy of yours must control his hormones or I will slaughter you all! Kagura" *sobs sobs* "Why? I don't want to be a grandpa this early. Please. Control. Please. Control. Please."

"Just how dirty your mind can get?"

"Shut up, Mayo-freak! You're thinking the same thing!" Gin attacks Hijikata mindlessly, he dodged but something fell. Sougo's wallet. Inside. Kagura's picture.

"!"

The four of them suddenly experienced a blissful existence in lalaland.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

insert heroic BGM

But, despite of all the odds, and as if to be the privilege of every main character, Gintoki Sakata snaps out of what seems to be an eternal damnation. " I… I must fetch that old man. He is the only one who can release us from this… nightmare." He half-walked half-crawled his way to their salvation- the toilet. "He can take his potty chair with him. Whatever it takes, I will bring him- " They all turn their heads upon the newcomer "-here?"

"Yo!"

=.=.=..==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Ouch! China! I'm sorry! Chinaaaa!" Sougo is twisting and wriggling underneath her but she is exerting too much damn force.'

'Stop moving, Bastard!' Kagura is still bothered by her previous behavior but she is forcing herself not to think about it anymore. What she did is terrible but realizing WHY she did it is more terrifying.

But despite of all self-deprivations, mental curses and endless denials running through her mind, none of them help Kagura to calm her hearts erratic beat. Never in her life had she felt so weak and vulnerable, as if dying would be a better option than having this guy in his peripheral vision right now.

Sure, there are their 'regular' off-screen fights and she saw a lot of him in opening songs, but having him in a secluded place with her is an entirely another damn story! It made her realize some things that she never had before and she wishes to never have to…like he is TOO DAMN HOT, TOO DAMN GOOD-LOOKING, TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE AND TOO ARROGANT JERK TO BE HER BOYFRIEND.

She screamed out of frustration. "Arrrrgh!" *sobs sobs* "I just want to go home…"

"I want to go home too, stupid! Get some rest and to never see you again! But for now… AAAH! LET GO! You"-something fell. "Oi, China, you're drooling. Close your mouth."

"huh?"

The droplet of blood trudge its way to Sougo's lips. He tastes it. _Blood._

"You're bleeding!".

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Even in the darkness, she can easily tell the reason of the sudden quickening of her pulse.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?"

"Stay still stupid!"Sougo's left hand firmly held her nape to bring her closer to him, while the other gently find its way across her face. "Now, where is your bastard wound?"

'_It's the worst situation to panic!' _Kagura tries her best not to hyperventilate and it takes a lot of her effort to do so. If their position before is enough to make her faint, then this physical contact is a total knockout. Her heart beats so loudly that she can't even hear her own breathing. Her tummy making flips times ten. Her pulse, quickening. Her whole body, trembling. And this guy is stripping her last bit of sanity. "Why do you have to make the situation worse?"

"You are the one who is making everything worse! Now if you would just-" He pulls her closer.

"AAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not ready yet! Please! This is not my ideal first for my first kiss!"

…

..

.

'_eh?'_

.

..

Just _'eh?'_

…

'_!'_… Her eyes darted upward. _'Lord, please kill me now.'_

.

.

.

.

.

_._

'_Wait a minute.'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Why isn't he talking?'_

_._

_._

'_Why is he so silent?'_

.

.

.

Beads of sweat uncontrollably form on her aching forehead.

She let out a robotic laugh. "AHAHA!... Don't take it too seriously, Stupid!... hahaha . _'Lord, seriously, kill me now' _Who would want to kiss a jerk like you…hahaha… not me of course, that would be too gross…_'But if you really want to kiss me, perhaps I can manage at least one.'_

He remains silent, but she can feel his hands caressing her face again.

'_Yey! … LOOOOOORRRDDD! I'm telling you! I'm not good at resisting temptation! '_

"China?"

He traced the outline of her lips.

'_Damn.'_ "Y-y-yes?"

"Don't get too worked up." She almost faint at the sudden proximity of their faces. "And about that… I'm always open for suggestions." He pressed his lips with hers.

.

.

.

**AC notes:**

Hahahaha…

-_- now… how in hell I will make Kagura recover from shock… tsk tsk tsk… Another dilemma… hah!

Syangaps pips! I'm working on a new story with these two as (still) the main characters… I think it will be entitled as "Love Lies and Alibis" or "Complexities" I'm still thinking about it though… hohohoho…

**Chapter 3 Omake:**

Sougo: tsk. We completely forgot your injured arm.

Kagura: yeah… stupid author…


	4. Amen

Dear readers…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm really, really sorry for the very late update!

Please don't go after my head… T^T

What's with the late update?

Blame school! I will pass a petition tomorrow! "School = a great nuisance in someone's fangirling! I need you support!.

.

.

=..=.=.=.=.===.=.==.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

He pressed his lips with hers…

.

.

.

**Chapter IV**

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…"

For an untrained eye, she could easily appear to be a master of zen state of nothingness by looking simply at the peaceful face she is wearing. Her intertwined hands- even the way her hands was closed… everything- I mean everything depicts that of peacefulness and tranquility of a languid stream… unless maybe you have the ability to hear someone else's thoughts…

'_WAAAAAAARRRRRR! Whatever you do… DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T YOU DARE! WAAAAAAAARRRRR!'_ "Thank you for the food in our plate…"

"… uhmmm…"

She heard him clear his throat…she closed her eyes tighter- "…Thank You for the gift of learning…"

"…C-china? =ehem= China?"

-and tighter. " I confess to you, my brothers and sisters…"

"…Oi, China."

-and tighter. "- that I have sinned."

"Oi."

"…"

"…"

…

He slapped her.

"Waaaaahhhhhh! Shut up!"

"People would usually say 'ouch'"

"Amen! I mean ouch. I mean SHUT UP!"

"…"

She was panting before she closed her eyes shot again…

She knew he is staring awkwardly at her…

She knew what she is doing is a great turn off…

.

.

.BUT SHE CAN'T HELP IT!

Not when her organs are about to burst with the amount of blood her erratic heart supplies…

Not when her brain goes haywire every time she hears his voice…

Not when her insides occupied with singing 'Hallelujah' and other glorious songs…

NOT WHEN SHE IS BUSY WRESTLING WITH THE DEVILS ON HER MIND THAT KEEP ON SHOUTING, **"MORE! MORE! WOOOOOO! A kiss on the lips? What are you? Grade 1? PIN THE HOTTIE AND SHOW HIM HOW ITS DONE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagura sniffled hard. _'This is your fault, stupidly handsome creature! I will be confined on a mental institution later… Gin-chan! Lend me your life savings… eh… you don't have any… I'M doomed!… You should not have kissed me! And when you do- Don't blunder damn it!'_

She took advantage of the obvious silence and crumpled her face in great concentration to shoot the malicious minions whispering evil sutras in her mind…

No can do.

Their outcry is too loud…

Too…

Loud…

…

That is when a sudden flash of light blurred her vision… "Eh?... The lights are back… Hey, sadist, the lights are…" She turned to him and was surprised at what she saw. He is not wearing the usual annoying face with an obvious lack of emotion.

Even if his lips were pursed, his eyes are enough to tell her something is off. 'Is he … angry?'

But she didn't have the time to verify since it only lasted for a matter of seconds, then its back to its usual bored expression.

Sougo heaved a sigh before reaching her face with his slim hands and stuffing a ball of cotton in her bleeding forehead…

He did the same with her hands, he held it gently before wrapping it with bondage.

.

.

.

Kagura just continued to stare at him, unmindful of the fact that he can see her doing so… She wants to memorize his face… the handsome features of the man she had grown to love every single day.

Yes.

Finally.

She admits it to herself.

She loves the guy.

She can't remember when it started or rather she wasn't really aware that that kind of feeling existed in her at all.

No.

It had nothing to do with the fact that they are alone… or, well, in a rather… uhmmm… intimate position *smirk*. She is not that simple.

He is and was special to her, even way before this darn incident happen…

.

.

.

.

She admits that he is not good at making first impressions. He can be cold as ice and warm as the sun. He is snob and indifferent, but can also be caring and affectionate. His endless contradictions and serious bipolar issue make him a major headache. And maybe those are the reasons why she decided not to be involved with him any further and put a big 'X' mark on him since the first time they met.

But darn coincidence!

Darn "Karma"!

And darn Destiny?

They just keep on bumping on each other. And every time they encounter, even a crashing satellite would cause lesser damage.

Though she won't verbally admit it, those fights were the best.

Ironically enough, the 'X' mark she put on him made him standout among the rest…

.

.

"Ouch…"

Sougo immediately let go of her hand. "S-sorry."

She waited for him to hold her hand again…

He didn't…

She waved her injured hand in his face. "Oi. You're not done here."

"Oi, China, you are abusing my kindness." He holds her hand again, but this time with a notable extra gentleness. "You are enjoying this, aren't you? Bossing me around?"

She hid a smirk.

.

.

.

.

She remembers the times when she really got into him. (Author: And she is still into him… Aaaaaaah! Spare my life!)

She would often 'subtly' ask Kondo about him whenever they had the time to talk to each other. (read: After Otae sent the gorilla blasting off again)

Most of the conversations go like this:

Kondo: …goo goo gah gah gah ! go goo! Ga gaga!...

Kagura: *continuously looking around* (to make sure they are alone) ….Ah… I see, I see… so your point is?...Ahhh…Exage!...ooohhhh…*random noise* wow. That's great….*random applause* (still looking around)… nice…

Kondo: goo goo! Gaga gooo! Goo goo gaa gaa!...

Kagura: Uh-huh uh-huh… *'sudden' halt* A-re?… *'sudden' twitch of eyebrows* Kondo! You are alone again! BAHAHAAHAHAH! They really did abandon you! That mayora and… *eyes darted upward* Who is that again? *'sudden' look of concentration*

Kondo:…

Kagura: Ah! Dameda! I can't remember his name…_'Lord... I'm just kidding, please hold that thunderbolt…_' *'sudden' carefree look* oh well, he is forgettable character anyway…hahaha…*subtle side-glance*

Kondo: He is? Well, not really… I mean I thought he is quite popular…especially among girls…=atmosphere got chiller= …he receives a lot of gifts every now and then. =and chiller= Anew girl will confess to him everyday…=and chiller=….s-s-s-some even s-s-s-s-sto-stole his u-u-u-u-under garments! *rubs hands vigorously* Geez! What's with the weather lately!?

Kagura: *smiling sweetly…sickly sweet…* Oh… he is that popular? He doesn't look like it…Please go on Kondo, *full power duchess of winter look* I'm listening.

Kondo: *frostbite* B-b-b-but he ne-ne-never r-r-res-respond to a-a-any of them… Are? The temperature is back to normal... so, as I was saying, I am surprised that you can't remember Sougo… As for your earlier notion, Toushi will never goo goo gah gah goo gah goo goo…Sougo will never do that to me! *nods*

Kagura: *genuine concern* Sadist will never do what?

Kondo: *crease forehead* ah… I just said that he will never betray me.

Kagura: Aaaah…

Kondo: I remember when those brats are still kids, Toushi will always goo goo gah gah goo gah goo goo gah…and Sougo got injured.

Kagura: *more genuine concern* HE GOT INJURED!?

Kondo: I said he always injure Toushi…*twitch brows* Are you really listening to me?

Kagura: *nods*

Kondo:(unsure) O….K? goo goo gah gah goo goo gah gah ga…Sougo is not happy that she become his fiancé…

Kagura: *genuine dreadful look* SADIST GOT A FIANCE!?

Kondo: I JUST SAID THAT HE IS NOT HAPPY THAT MITSUBA IS TOUSHI'S FIANCE! OI! ARE YOU REALLY LISTENING TO ME? OR YOU JUST MENTALLY EDIT EVERYTHING I SAY!?

…

Kagura: *nods*

.

.

.

Then the gorilla will continue babbling about…about… she doesn't really know what he is talking about… It like her mind only listen to what she wants to hear… But she consider those conversations as vital information…hehehe

.

.

.

Kagura can't help but to smile at her own craziness when Sougo pinched her cheeks…

"Oi. China, stop smiling. You spooked me."

"Ouch." She waved her other hand. "Next."

.

.

.

She also remembers the times (plural) when she would found herself engage in a middle of mindless scribbling…scribbling of his name, her name, their name in FLAMES*, her married name, their married name, their honeymoon location ( mysteriously though, this always go with a lot of kyaaaas), their future house-dog name, their future address, their future sons and daughters name, their future sons and daughters birth sequence, their future sons and daughters school, their future sons and daughters jobs, their future silver and golden anniversary themes, their future tombstone design, etc. etc. along with lots and lots of flowers and hearts.

Unfortunately, none of those documents were compiled since she always threw it at a raging fire as if it was some kind of devil incantation.

.

.

.

She sighed. If she doesn't love the guy then water is not liquid…

.

.

.

Kagura just continued to stare at Sougo, taking advantage of his surprising focus on her hands.

It's a good thing that he is not saying anything, and even if he will, she won't hear it over the loud roars her heart makes. _'I!LOVE!YOU!'_

The elevator is moving again…

"China."

'_I! LOVE! YOU!'_ "What?"

"Just so you know… I don't like you."

.

.

.

Now what?

Aside from all hell breaks loose?

.

.

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

**AC:**

SOUGO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

.

FLAMES*= it's a love game? Ahmmm… kinda.. it goes like this, you write your name and your crushes' name and you cross out the letters which are similar on your names…You will then count whatever remains and the total will be your destiny…ahahaha…(I don't know if the inventor of FLAMES was on a high when he invented this)

F=FRIENDS

L=LOVERS

A=ANGER? / I don't know/

M=MARRIAGE

E=ENEMIES?/don't know again/

S=uhmmm… SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP…or so I thought…

Sorry… It's been quiet a while since I last played this fortune roulette

.

The goo goo gah gah gah part... those are, I think monkey noises...

.

.

Comment? Suggestions? Violent reactions…erase, erase!Reactions ? feel free to comment...hahahaha *redundancy adiktus*

I will update soon… I promise…

T^T

Edit: To the 'Anon' guy who doesn't like the way I write...I'm sorry if I annoy you. T^T. But there is no way that I will change my style to heed your request. I will improve it, yes. But that's it. This is exactly what I want it to be. If you don't like this... no prob. :)

I write for the people who wants to read it. But more importantly, I write for myself. :P

I know I should openly accept criticism and I do, really. However, I'm also the type of person who can't sleep at night without stating my case. Haha.

MY ID IS WAY BIGGER THAN MY EGO...WAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H...

As for the composition, grammatical errors, annoying story-line and way-off characters. I will do something for that. Again... I'm sorry. :]


End file.
